


constellation counting

by whtrfll



Series: tomco stories [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Dating, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Single Parents, Stars, Supportive Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtrfll/pseuds/whtrfll
Summary: Tom and Marco have been dating for about seven months. Seven months of snuggling under the covers and watching terrible movies to laugh at them, going out to Britta's Tacos and talking about life, being as happy as they possibly could. However, they never went on a formal date, and Tom wanted to change that, but being a prince made it hard to set plans and stick to them. Marco understood, but he still wanted to go out to a fancy dinner and enjoy their love, and Tom knew this. And he was going to change this.The Constellation Celebration takes place every year in Mewni when the stars shine the brightest. There are live music and local food from across the dimensions, and Tom decided that no matter what, he was going to take Marco.





	constellation counting

**Author's Note:**

> before reading, remember it doesn't hurt to drop a kudos and comment
> 
> i hope you enjoy my fellow tomco fans and wonderful readers! ^^
> 
> italics = flashback!

Tom and Marco have been dating for about seven months. Seven months of snuggling under the covers and watching terrible movies to laugh at them, going out to Britta's Tacos and talking about life, being as happy as they possibly could. However, they never went on a formal date, and Tom wanted to change that, but being a prince made it hard to set plans and stick to them. Marco understood, but he still wanted to go out to a fancy dinner and enjoy their love, and Tom knew this. And he was going to change this.

Marco came over one day to watch a movie and eat some pizza when Tom started to initiate his plan. Earlier that day, while walking around in Mewni, a villager ran up to him and showed him a flyer.

"Prince Tom! The Constellation Celebration is tomorrow, will you please attend? It would make Mewni look really good, as Princess Star said that we need to build alliances with the monsters, and," the little man rambled.

"Hold on, the Constellation Celebration is tomorrow? I completely forgot, shit! Yeah, I'll go," Tom replied, taking the flyer and smiling, walking away. Finally, a perfect date opportunity.

_"You know Tom, I've always loved the stars. They're so pretty," Marco said, looking up at Tom, cuddled in a blanket._

_"I promise we'll see them together soon. Even if I have to ditch my duties," Tom promised, kissing Marco on the head. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

The Constellation Celebration takes place every year in Mewni when the stars shine the brightest. There are live music and local food from across the dimensions, and Tom decided that no matter what, he was going to take Marco.

"Hey Marco, I have to do something really, quick, I'll be right back love," Tom said, getting up and kissing Marco on the cheek.

Tom walked down the long, red corridors to his father's room. He still doesn't know that Tom and Marco are dating, or even that Tom is pansexual, but that doesn't mean he can't ask to go. His father was sitting peacefully on his bed, reading a book with some coffee in hand.

Tom cleared his throat. "Father?" He crept in the room quietly.

"Yes, Tom? What is it?" Dave looked up from his book and set his coffee cup on the nightstand next to him.  
  
"I was wondering if I had free time tomorrow? It's the Constellation Celebration, and I really wanted to take Marco," Tom paused, "and Star."

"Let me check the calendar," Dave said, getting out of bed and walking to his office on the right of him. A couple of seconds later, he came back, nodding. "Nothing too important, I suppose you can go."

Tom ran up to his dad and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Dave looked at his son and hugged him back. "You're welcome, son. Quick question, why did you hesitate to add Star to your plans? Aren't you too an item again?"

Tom stepped back from the hug, small sweat suddenly dripping from his forehead. "We just figured we were better as friends, I guess," Tom shrugged nervously.

"Are you two not on speaking terms anymore?"

"No, it's not that," Tom sighed, "father, we need to talk."

"Is everything alright? Should I go have a talk with Moon and River?" Dave said, worried, and very slightly angry.

"Dad, I'm fine, it's just, you know Marco right?" Tom said, looking away from his dad, not looking him in the eye.

"Yes, nice boy. Your friend, right?"

"Well, yes, but he's not my friend. He's my boyfriend. I kind of, uh, wanted to take him to the Constellation Celebration as a date, but I didn't want it to sound obvious. I'm pansexual, dad. That means I like everyone, and it could be a boy or a girl, or even someone else. I'm sorry for not telling you," Tom looked at his feet, face flushed.

Dave was a bit taken aback by this but smiled sweetly and pulled Tom closer and slid his hand through Tom's hair comfortably. "It's going to take some getting used to, of course, knowing that there might not be a queen of the Underworld, but I support you and love you, no matter what. I'm glad you're happy with Marco, son, he's a great kid."

"Thank you."

Tom turned around and ran back into his room to see Marco eating some chips and playing on his phone. "Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Guess where we're going tomorrow?" Tom asked with a full smile from ear to ear.

"Ooh, where?" Marco asked, sitting up.

"We're going to see the stars."

\---  
The grass was soft underneath their blue and white blanket. All different types of foods were scattered around it, and Love Sentence was playing loudly in the background. (Tom may or may not have had to do some bidding to get them to come.)

Marco lay his head on Tom's shoulder, setting down his corn on a stick. "Thank you, Tom. I love you so much," he said, gazing up at the stars that gleamed brighter than the sun. "How did you know that I love the stars?"

"Remember when we first started dating? You told me you always wanted to just look up at the stars?"

"You remember that? I didn't even remember."

"Well, yeah, I did. I honestly just wanted a chance to look up at the stars with you."

Marco kissed him gently and pulled him into a hug. "This was amazing."

"You're amazing. I love you, I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> good boyfriends!! supportive dad!! fluff!! ahhhhh!!!
> 
>  
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this! i'm sorry this was so short but it was mostly a self-indulgent writing practice lol. 
> 
> i will be making more fanfics! be on the lookout!


End file.
